Never Say Never
by ElleIzki
Summary: Things doesn't always work like the way we wanted. Sometimes you need to take another road or even a wrong turn before it could finally lead you back to the way it should be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I wrote this as sort of release for my pent-up frustration so it might be messed up and a bit weird.

P.S. I actually intend to write it as a one shot, but as I started to type the words seemed to flow from my mind. Tee hee anyhooo... just read it please.

Disclaimer : I don't own Hana Yori Dango bla bla bla

* * *

'I need your help.' The text message had stated. Although the name had been long gone from the contact list in his phone, he still could faintly recognize the number.

Tsukasa stared incredulously at the screen. Is it real? There was never in million thoughts flashed in his mind that she would ever contact him again much more ask for his help. She had been so independent and always tried to handle her problem by her own. She didn't like to have in debt with anyone, especially him. This was so unlike her.

He re-read the text message once again. _It must be really ugly if she even could go as far as ask for my help,_ he thought grimly.

Tsukasa wasn't sure if he wanted to help her. That woman had done the most absolute awful thing to him in the past, so what right she had to ask for his help- hell, she even hadn't had right to talk to him anymore.

However, as the image of her flashed in his mind once again and the thought that she must be pretty desperate to even ask someone's help more so himself, Tsukasa finally gave up.

Ignoring the nagging sound in his mind that demanding loudly 'what the hell are you doing, you moron?' and 'don't you learn anything from the past?', Tsukasa punched some button in his phone. It didn't even take that long before someone in the other line answered his call.

"Where are you?"

In the past, Tsukasa was always well-known as the cruel, sadistic F4 leader who knew nothing than bully. People thought that he had no heart or mercy; he always had his way and no one dared to oppose him. He beat people all the time even for a mere slightest reason- well, actually he could do that even without a single reason. He punished anyone who dared to get in the way and he wasn't a sort of person who could take hurt lightly.

However, as soon as he saw her re-appearance back in his life once again, Tsukasa couldn't bring himself to hate her even for just a little. He really did have a heart after all, otherwise he wouldn't love her this much. Though he still wondered why in the world she would ask for him. Where is her white knight in shining armour?

He didn't know how long she had been crying. He had let her cried in his shoulder while he tried his best to soothe her. His shirt were almost soaked wet because her tears and her body went limp against his own as he noticed that she had cried herself until she fell asleep. _She must be really exhausted,_ he mused. With a heavy sigh, he lifted her body almost in no effort as he brought her to his waiting car. He let out another sigh when he noted that she was lighter than he could ever remember.

"Silly woman," he mumbled as he looked at her sleeping soundly in the passenger seat before he drove his car through the dimness light of the road in Tokyo downtown.

* * *

A/N : It's pretty short, but I promise a longer chapter next time. Ja ne..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : okay, this is coming out a bit different than the original chapter I intended to write. You see, I already got the chapter ready but it was accidentally deleted from my draft so I have to re-write it all over again. anyway, please read and review :)

* * *

The morning ray of sun shyly peeked through the window, he winced when the warm light hit his face; instinctively he shielded his eyes blocking the burning sunlight. Waking up a little, he blinked as he tried to register the situation until his eyes fell on to the clock that placed on the bedside table.

9 AM.

It was still too early for him to wake up, normally he would sleep to his heart content and wouldn't awake until it was past noon or when the maids sent to wake him up. However, although he was such a deep sleeper, he barely had slept at all for the past few days since his sleep had been disturbed by the event of what had happened three days ago.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he groggily stepped out from the bed and walked out from his room still fully dressed with the clothes he'd worn yesterday. He noticed one of the maids walked past him and bowed. He motioned the maid to come to him.

"Yes, Young Master?" The maid politely asked.

"Is Tsukushi already back?"

"Err... no, Young Master." The maid replied. He let out a sigh. "Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

He dismissed the maid stating that it would be all as the maid bowed politely once again before she left.

So she hasn't back yet, he sighed again before he shut the bedroom door closed. He knew with the thing he'd done, he would be such an ass for her now. However, he didn't expect her to be this angry. He had tried to search for her to no avail for the past three days since that incident. That woman surely knew how to hide; if she didn't want to be found then no one could find her.

Intending to somehow fix this mess, he stepped into his bathroom to take a bath and changed. He would definitely find her again today and straighten things out.

After finishing his bath and changing his clothes into cleaner ones, he grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs towards his waiting car. He didn't even bother to have some breakfast since every minute he wasted would make her walk farther away from him. However, before he could even reach the knob, the front door suddenly flung opened.

"Tsukushi?" He murmured, completely stunned by her sudden appareance.

The brown haired young woman merely walked past him pretending to unacknowledged his presence as she marched her way upstairs. "Tsukushi, wait."

He hurried up to catch up on her. "Where have you been?"

Tsukushi ignored him as she continued to walk into her room and started rummaging through the wardrobe. She pulled out a large suitcase and began throwing her clothes and stuffs into it. His eyes widened for a moment before its turned sad.

"Where are you going?" He asked from the doorway; he sauntered to stand behind her. When she didn't respond, he gently grabbed her right arm. "Tsukushi."

She wiggled her arm free from his grasp still refusing to answer any of his questions and continued to snatch her clothes out which arranged neatly from the wardrobe and tossed it with its friends into the suitcase. He swallowed thickly. "Can we just talk about this?"

That was catched her attention.

"There is nothing we can talk about." She retorted pulling out her make-up bag from the drawer and tucked it into her purse.

"We still can fix it," he said now standing beside her. "I don't want us to end up like this."

He placed his hand gently on top of hers stopping their movement that still busy packing her things. "Please," he begged, his voice was hoarse with the lump that clogged in his throat. "Don't do this. I love you, Tsukushi."

Feeling his large hand covered her smaller one and the gentleness of his voice as he affectionately said that he loved her made Tsukushi's heart melt a bit. It saddened and hurt her as well. However, her decision was final.

"Rui," she began. "We can't. I, I can't-"

He turned her body so that they were facing each other.

"I love you," he said bluntly. "I love you so much,Tsukushi. That time, I, I... It was a mistake. Please believe me. Believe me, there's no one else I loved except you." His eyes were pleadingly begged her to trust him.

However, she couldn't see or even acknowledge it as unbidden, the images of what had happened a few days ago suddenly came flooding her mind. She reflected the visions of how that woman had thrown herself into his embrace and how he reluctantly had hugged her back... from that simple gesture had turned into something else as they began to look into each other eyes and before she could figure things out, she'd seen their lips had met.

They had passionately shared their kiss; their bodies were pressing tightly as if wanting to be closer to each other than they'd ever been. They had continued to embrace, unaware of her presence until she had accidentally knocked the large flower vase beside her, made it shattered into pieces, just like her heart.

Tears began streaming down her face, Tsukushi shook her head weakly. "No," she pulled her hands away from his turning her eyes to the pile of clothes that lie in the suitcase. "Don't say something you don't mean it."

"I mean it!" Rui insisted, turning her towards him once again; his hands grasp on to her shoulders as if wanting to shake some sense into her. "I love you, Tsukushi. You are everything to me. Please, give me one more chance."

"Goodbye, Rui," she said brokenly. She took off the diamond ring on her finger and put it on the table nearby. Zipping up her suitcase, she pulled it along with her purse dragging them with her as she walked out from the room. Rui could only stare blankly unable to stop her anymore from leaving.

It's over; it's really over.

His eyes felt hot; his heart caught in his throat and before he knew it he dropped on to the bed that once belong to hers and covered his face with his trembling hands.

"I'm so stupid." He whispered hoarsely.

Tsukushi didn't stop or even glanced back as she made her way out from the Hanazawa's mansion. She inwardly grateful that she didn't come across with the maids or else, they might be going to start bombard her with their incessant questions. They had come to like her, and probably would plead her to stay; she would end up say no and then felt bad for it.

"This is for the best." Tsukushi told herself firmly as she wiped the remaining tears on her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry, Rui."


End file.
